Is That Love I Feel?(ON HOLD)
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: Bella Swan is thirteen. She has been living with Millicent Chesly since she was two. Her sister had been adopted years ago, so all she has known was loneliness and rejection. But that's about to change. When a strange family called the Cullen come and adopt her, Bella finds herself falling for the beautiful Edward Cullen. And she's falling HARD. Will Edward ever feel like that? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I was two. I don't remember much, thanks to my young age, but explained what had happened to me. The rest, I figured out. See, I wasn't abused or anything. I just simply wasn't good enough. Well, I suppose that's being hard on myself. I'm not suppose to be putting myself down like that, but I can't help it. The real reason was they couldn't care for me. Renee had depression issues and Charlie had been in a motorcycle accident recently; he got angry quickly and forgot a lot of things.

One night, Renee couldn't take it anymore. She called Social Services and demanded that me and my sister, Angela, age one, be put in a temporary foster home. So they did. Months later, Renee changed her mind; She wanted us back. The only problem? She still wasn't deemed fit enough to care for us. The social services gave her a month to pull herself into shape, but she couldn't even take care of herself. So we were put up for official adoption.

We went to visit our parents every weekend, but they could hardly care for us for one weekend; We always came back dirty; Keeping in mind that I was two and Angela, who was 11 months younger than me, was one. We didn't know what to do; We were too young.

About a year later, a family came over looking to adopt. They loved Angela but weren't so fond of me. So, after a bunch of tears and a fistful of goodbyes, I was left alone. Unwanted.

11 years later. I'm thirteen now. I still live with Millicent Chesly because I've been rejected by countless family's. So I had no doubt that today would be the same. No one wanted a Thirteen year old girl who can't do anything- oh, damn it, I did it again! Ok, so, maybe one can play piano. I also enjoy drawing and writing, but that doesn't mean I'm good at it!

I sighed, slipping out of bed. A new day, a new family. A new name on the list of 'people who rejected me'

"Bella? Are you up?" Millicent called.

"Ya!" I shouted back.

"Ok, get ready, the Cullen will be here in an hour!" She yelled.

"Ok, Milli!" I walked over to my set of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans caprice and a brown blouse. Walking into the bathroom, I showered, changed, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. Brown eyes, Brown hair, olive skin...I wasn't pretty. I wish I was. Maybe then someone would want me.

"Bella, The family is here!" Milli called. I sighed, going downstairs.

When I walked into the living room, I almost tripped, I was so stunned. Standing before me was what had to be the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They were inhumanly beautiful. There were three females and four males, and they all shared the same color eye and skin tone; Golden and Pale. The male with blond hair stepped forward.

"Hello, Isabella, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"Hi." I murmured shyly. "You can just call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella, what are you like." Carlisle asked. The big guy with the muscles, Emmett, rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a giant grin on his face. The most beautiful one, Rosalie, slapped him across the head. I hid a snicker.

"Well. I enjoy playing piano, and I enjoy video games." Emmett whooped at that. "I also like to read." Jasper smiled. "Well...that's about it. I'm not much." I admitted, staring at the floor. Milli tutted.

"She can also draw and write, but she would take admit it. She's also great with animals; they love her." She said. Someone e chuckled at that. I looked up to find myself staring into Edwards golden eyes. He had mussled rust-colored hair. He was gorgeous. I blushed and looked away. The Cullen were silent for a moment.

"Bella?" Esme called softly. I looked up at her. Sadness and Longing tugged at my heart. I wish so much that I could become apart of their family. Even though I didn't know them, you can just tell that they are close. And Esme would be such a perfect mother, one that I always wanted...But, of course not. They were about to reject me. I shouldn't have become so attached, I shouldn't have let my hopes get so high, because I'm about to be disappointed. I willed myself not to cry. "Bella...would you like to come home with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV (Most of the story will be in her POV XD)

I stared at Esme, shocked. Did she really ask me to became a part of their family?

"But...but I'm the person nobody wants! You can't possibly want me in your family!" I protested. Her eyes filled with sadness and sympathy.

"Well, WE want you...that is, if you'll come with us...?" Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I...I'll go pack..." I muttered. Both her and Esme's eyes lit up with joy. Emmett whooped and high fived Jasper, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme, smiling, Alive was jumping up and down, squealing, and Edward just stared at me. When our eyes connected, he smiled. It was a crooked smile that sent my heart fluttering and I felt a blush painting my cheeks. I jumped up and scurried upstairs, only tripping once, on the top step. I hardly got my suitcase onto the bed when there was a knock on the door and Milli walked in.

"Want some help?" She asked. I didn't really need help, but I wanted to be with Millicent before I left, so I nodded. She smiled and I smiled back. Then we started to pack in silence. It didn't take as long as I would've liked, but it was better than nothing. Milli turned and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Bells. See? I told you someone was going to want you!" She said. I nodded, wiping at my eyes. Damn tears. Damn goodbyes. I looked up at the woman who took me in and cared for me since I was two.

"Can I see the piano one last time?" I asked. You know your a loner when, instead of friends to say goodbye to, it's a piano. I never really fit in at school, so I never made friends. I didn't bug anyone, and they didn't bug me. I never minded; it was peaceful. Milli nodded, so I cautiously walked down the stairs, don't need to show my new family what a clumsy person I am, because nothing says "first impression" like a good old fall on the face.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the piano bench. This was the piano that I first played on. The one where my piano teacher taught me to play. This piano helped my when I was sad, mad, or just plain lonely and bored. I felt tears sting my cheeks and I swiped at them, annoyed. Then I stroked the keys one last time, playing a simple C cord. I wonder if the Cullen's had a piano...probably not. I sighed, getting up and turning around. I bumped right into Edward, he was so close. I jumped backwards and stumbled, falling flat on my butt. I flushed bright red while Edward chuckled, helping me up.

"We have a piano at our house." He stated, nodding at the piano I just said good bye to. I nodded, and ducked my head, still embarrassed at my tumble.

"Cool." I squeaked, blushing harder. I shot out of the room as Edward laughed softly. It sounded like bells. I found the Cullen's waiting for me.

"Ready?" Esme asked. I nodded and picked up my small suitcase. I didn't have a lot of stuff, just my clothes and a copy of one of my favorite series _Warriors, Into The Wild._

"Here, I'll take that." Alice offered, taking it out to the car...or one of them. There were, like, three of them. All the others filed out of the house, other than Esme, who waited for me. I nervously played with the bracelet attached around my wrist. It was silver with a heart and a bunch of delicate designs on it...it used to be Renee's.

Millicent turned and hugged me again.

"Be good, Bells, and have fun!" She said; I could hear the tears thick in her voice. I hugged her back.

"I will, Milli." I promised. She let go and handed me a small box. I glared at it and she chuckled. She knew how much I hated gifts.

"Please take it, Bella. Open it when you get to your new house." She pleaded. I sighed, nodding. I grabbed my green coat, which ended at my knees, and slipped the little box into my pocket. With one last hug, I left the house that had been my home for eleven years.

"You can come I to my car." She said. I nodded and slipped into the back seat. Carlisle was in the drivers seat and, oh joy! Guess who was beside me? Edward. My heart started to beat faster and I blushed, staring out the window. Trees passed as we drove. We were going so fast, and so smoothly I was so tired, maybe I could just...

~\~|~/~

"Bella, we're here, wake up." I blinked opened my eyes and, to my great embarrassment, found that I was leaning on Edward. I mumbled a quick, "Sorry" and stumbled out of the car. I heard him chuckle, then I THOUGHT he muttered "I don't mind" but it might've been my imagination. I smiled at Esme, who smiled back encouragly, and took a deep breath, looking up at my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped. It was huge, two story's, and half of the house, more like mansion, was made of glass. How rich were these people?!

Esme turned her golden gaze on me when I looked over, eyed wide. She smiled.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her tone hopeful. I nodded.

"It's...Beautiful.." I breathed. Someone chuckled and I looked over at Edward, my breath catching again. Great. Just when I thought I got my breathing under control, too. I looked back at the house quickly as he grinned. I looked around as the others cars pulled up. Alice danced over, my small suitcase in her small hands.

"We really need to go shopping; by the weight of this suitcase, you desperately need some clothes." She commented, jumping around. I forced myself to smile at her. Shopping is okay, but Alice looked like the type that took it a little overboard...I suppressed a shiver.

I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind and swung me over their shoulder. Emmett booming laughter gave him away. I struggled against his hold, and he put me down, a wide, childish grin plastered on his face. "I'm glad you came, squirt; a new person to play with!" There was a wicked glint in his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. A giant, buff five year old was all he was.

Rose walked over, smacked Emmett on the head, then smiled, hugging me. She was really cold. Actually, now that I think about it, they all were...I hugged her back, putting it out of my mind. Carlisle, who had his arm snaked around Esme's waist, smiled, clearing his throat.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked. Everyone nodded, and Alice squealed, grabbing my hand and towing me inside. Jeez, she was strong for such a small person. And really hyper.

The inside was twice as stunning as the outside, and that's saying something. Off to one side was what looked like the kitchen, which looked fairly big. Off to the left was a giant living room, well, I'm assuming it's the living room. There's a giant plasma TV, a couch, a loveseat, and that one cushion couch that was like a chair that I could never remember the name of. And then there was the piano. My pulse quickened with excitement and I twitched my fingers, longing to loose myself in the concentration and melody. But I'm too shy to play in front of the Cullen's. I looked away. I would have to try it out when no one's around.

Alice took my hand and, once again dragging me against my will, lead my upstairs. I swear, she had too much energy for her own good. Or anyone within a five miles radius. Okay, that's an understatment. Anyone within a ten mile radius.

"Okay, Bella, this is your room!" She squealed, opening the door. My jaw dropped. The walls were painted a light blue with flecks of darker blue here and there. The bed was a queen size, with purple comforters and violot pillows. There was a small bookshelf wedged into one corner, nearly empty, and in the other corner, there was a desk with a blue and green laptop sitting on it.

"Oooh! Here's the best part!" Alice squeaked, rushing over to the closet and sliding the doors open. It was huge, filled with clothes already! I stared at it, wide eyed.

"Is this all for me?" I chocked out the question. Alice giggled, then nodded.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked, walking in. "Oh designed it."

I turned to her. "It's beautiful." I assured her. Soon the whole family piled in. Esme tutted.

"Ok, everyone, let's give Bella here some time to herself, so she can adjust." She said, shooing tye others out, then, with a wink at me, she, too, left. I walked over to the bed and slumped down, just staring at the ceiling, trying to make myself believe I wasn't dreaming.

**Ok, I know this is short, but I'm going to update a longer chapter tomorrow evening; I'm at my sisters house and she has the whole day planned with activities; this is the only free time I managed to snatch XD Once again, I'm sorry :**


	4. AN

**I'm sorry, guys. I won't be updating for awhile...I'm going through a really dark time. I don't know when I will update again, but I promise I will post a super long chapter. I'm putting this on all of my stories, sorry guys!**


End file.
